Waiting
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: When you need something so much that you would be willing to drop everything for only a small chance that you would find it, then that's when you know it's love. Better than it sounds I promise!


_**Waiting**_

The air is cool and damp, smelling strongly of the first dew of the morning. The ground is moist, slowly bringing to life the small buds that linger in the soil. The trees are alive. Bursting with candyfloss blossom as soft as silk, the trees sing out with their new found life. The sun's rays spread their wings and fly across the ground below, signifying the reawakening of life. Fresh air seeps through the trees, singing a soft lullaby that makes the butterflies dance among the flowers, spreading the sweet fragrance that is Spring. The clouds roll along happily, in no rush to hurry to the next country and leave such warmth. The sun glides across anything and everything it can find, illuminating the world in its new found glow. His stance is firm and his eyes are cold. The once youthful and emotion filled face now looks pale and etched with something that has seemingly scarred his heart forever.

* * *

The sun smiles down upon the earth, radiating warmth that could melt even the coldest of hearts. The sand is hot to touch and you can almost hear the sea hissing as the roaring waves collide with the burning grains. The sound of laughter echo's through the welcoming cool breeze, telling of childish water fights and slowly melting ice creams running down sticky fingers. You can almost taste the heat as it vibrates against the floor. The smell of various barbeques drifts for miles around, burning burgers and greasy sausages the main culprit. The flowers are in full bloom. They stand tall and proud, bearing their bright colours for all to see. The clear blue sky above smiles down upon the people below, the only things to tarnish its pure appearance are the white, feather like clouds that float aimlessly around as if on holiday in some alien place. He feels the warmth flutter upon his skin but he doesn't let it in. His skin remains as cold as his thoughts as he watches but doesn't see.

* * *

The bitter wind whistles through the semi-naked branches of tall and dark skinned trees. The leaves turn to the sharp colours of Autumn and they shine in the burning sun light. The orange, red and yellow rain descended brilliantly as they coil and spiral through the air. Each colour holds its own unique glow but as the droplets land, they bleed together and create an endless puzzle of colours. The leaves are twirling, falling from their old homes upon the branches of now bare trees. As one lands another free-falls to the ground, dancing before stopping to form a fragile patchwork quilt upon the floor, so delicate that the slightest movement would cause an almighty crunch. A slight tang of cinnamon drifts through the air and envelopes everything in a warm, almost musty, blanket. The rain pelted down to the earth as if it would stop for nothing. It falls to splatter the leaves in forlorn tears that cascade down from whatever gods may be watching over the man as he stands with shoulders so heavy and a heart so dark.

* * *

The sky was pale. It shone with an ethereal glow that sang out over the earth as its soft, white kisses littered the ground, covering Mother Nature in a thin blanket of snow. The trees proudly stood with their newfound blossom as the pure flakes of heaven fell all around them. The smell that can only be described as winter drifted through the air, caressing and embracing anything in its path. The small stream that once ran like there was no tomorrow is now covered in a thin sheet of frozen water, keeping back anything foolish enough to test the bitter water below. The bridge that once made passage across said stream possible, now holds home to many crystal coils of frozen tears that have come to hang on the edge of the wooden planks. Birds patrol the skies, their morning calls telling of strange new colour. And there, amidst the untouched snow lay blood red berries and crisp olive leaves. Sharp barbs protect delicate fruit that contrasts so well with the soft snow that gathers. Nearby, lying almost completely invisible except for their short green stems, snowdrops bloom silently as their namesake falls all around them. Heads to the ground, the elegant little flowers show their respect to the sky and thank it for bringing with it a shower of affection in the form of small, delicate flakes that collect upon the ground. He feels the cold seep through into his blood and it chills him to the very core, his whole heart freezing for mere seconds before the chill retreats.

* * *

He will keep waiting. He will stand and stare until he sees that familiar sight that he knows will take him home. All those tears wasted will be worth it if he could only find that little piece of him that makes him feel so safe. For he would wait a million years and more to see that blue box again. And Jack would wait a million years and more to see that man again. A million years and more if he could just find that one man who he knew completely understood him. A million years and more to find the Doctor. _His _Doctor.

* * *

_**So what did you think? This was just a random thing that popped into my head. It's not really meant to be slash more like just strong friendship but you can read it like that if you want ^^ reviews please x**_


End file.
